1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the fabrication of an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly to a heat dissipation structure for an electronic device and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for small, high performance portable electronic products such as mobile phones, portable computers, and the like, along with development in the semiconductor industry, have driven the semiconductor industry to increase electronic devices (e.g., IC chips) integration and density. As a result, as electronic device integration and density is increased, electronic device power and operation frequency are also increased. Accordingly, heat dissipation is one of the major factors that may limit the performance of highly integrated and dense electronic devices.
Conventional methods to combat the presence of heat during electronic device operation typically include providing a heat dissipation device (i.e., heat spreader) in thermal contact with IC chips in the package module. Namely, the upper surface of each IC chip is in thermal contact with a corresponding heat spreader. A separated heat spreader provided for each IC chip, however, may increase the manufacturing cost and increase the entire size of the electronic device package device; which hinders electronic device integration and increased density for electronic devices.
Another method to combat the presence of heat during electronic device operation includes providing a diamond like carbon (DLC) film on an upper surface of the IC chip or the package substrate thereof, to serve as a passivation layer and a thermally conductive electrical insulated layer. Openings are typically formed in the passivation layer for formation of the redistribution line (RDL)/circuit track or bond pad formed of metal.
Accordingly, there is still a need to develop a heat dissipation structure for an electronic device capable of addressing the above problems.